Helping out Or Maybe Not
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Prue's decision to help around the house has unforseen consequences


Helping out…Or Maybe not!!

February 24, 2008

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

This is just a little short that came at me hard and fast in during a Yahoo chat with Mediatorsk. So if you don't like it… Blame her… lol kidding. This I set some time between Awakened and Animal Pragmatism

--- ---- --- ----

Prue Halliwell rolled over to her back and stretched out in her bed. She couldn't remember that last time she had slept so well. Between demon fighting and the pressures at Buckland's she felt that she had lost a bit of herself. And now here she was lying in bed at nearly 930 in the morning.

She rolled over and watched the light break through her curtains. Reaching out her arm she pushed open the curtain with her power, letting the full stream of the morning light into her bedroom.

She knew it probably fell under the personal gain law she followed since regaining her powers last year but she wanted to take a moment with the sunshine and still be able to rest in bed.

She was brought back to her own reality when she heard the knock on her door, followed by the sound of it opening.

"Prue, Can I borrow your car?" Phoebe Halliwell, the youngest of the three sisters, asked as she peaked in at her sister. Though as she asked and saw Prue she had to laugh. "You know a few years ago if that was me there and you here, you would be barging in my room, pulling the covers off and telling me to get my sorry ass out of bed."

"Well good thing you aren't me then isn't it?" Prue looked at her sister. "And yes, you can borrow my car."

"Thanx sis." Phoebe went to close the door but stopped herself as she turned back to Prue, "And Prue."

"What?"  
"Get your sorry ass out of bed." Phoebe smirked as Prue threw a pillow in her direction. Only to miss her sister and hit the back of her door.

Prue rested her head back on her pillow and had to laugh at the small exchange she had just shared with Phoebe. Finally pushing back the covers, she grabbed her robe from the end of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom and a shower to help wake her up.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper Halliwell set out the last plate to the kitchen table knowing her older sister would be down soon.

Piper was the middle sister and had spent most of her time growing up mediating between Prue and Phoebe. She thought back to days when she thought her two sisters would never get a long. Then Phoebe had moved to NYC and came back a few months later when their Grams died. It was that night she returned to San Francisco that she found the Book of Shadows and discovered their true heritage, one that their Grams had kept hidden from them. Though they found out it was to protect them from a warlock named Nicholas who wanted their powers as children.

She had to hold back a chuckle when she saw Prue walk into the kitchen. Her normally organized, ready to go older sister came into the kitchen in her favourite sweats and a T-shirt.

"What no where to go Prue?" Piper laughed

"Haha." Prue said as he took her cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to you being home and not out of the house at the crack of dawn."

"Yeah well seems I have passed that on to Phoebe. Where she off to so early this morning anyway?"

"Library. She needed you car cause I have to take mine to the shop. She's picking me up and then we are going to do a little sister shopping time." Piper realized that she may have just hurt Prue's feelings. Phoebe and her had planned this day a few weeks ago. And hadn't asked Prue when she quit her job at Buckland's. "You can come if you want. Its just something we planned a few weeks back, when you were still working."

Prue smiled at Piper knowing what she was doing, "Its ok Pipe. I think I'll stay home. You two have fun."

"Are you sure?" Piper felt bad that she hadn't thought to include Prue.

"It's ok, honest. You two have been planning this for a while now I know that."

Piper walked up behind Prue and placed her arms around her sister, resting her chin on her shoulder, "Thanx Prue you're the best." She said before placing a kiss on her sister's cheek and starting for the back door. "There are some scrambled eggs and bacon in the oven. I'll see you later."

Prue made her way around the kitchen as she washed off her dirty dishes. She was going to do all the dishes from breakfast but noticed that Piper must have beat her to it.

Making her way to the living room she settle on the couch with the remote control. Flicking through channels she absently ran her hand along Kits fur.

"So Kit, what do you think?"

The feline looked up at Prue through half empty eyes before resting her head back down, enjoying the attention she was getting.

"Well you aren't much for conversation are you." Prue said as she turned the TV off and rested her head back against the couch.

For the past week, since she left Buckland's, Prue was getting more restless. She had to be doing something. She cast her eyes around the Manor and decided on just what she could do. It would keep her busy and help Piper out. As it always seemed to Prue that Piper was always the one cleaning the house. Unless it was a demon attack, in which case they all seemed to pitch in.

To the displeasure of Kit, Prue shifted and got off the couch. Opening the closet she plugged in the vacuum and started to vacuum the downstairs. She had to hoped to vacuum, dust and do all the laundry before Piper and Phoebe came home.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe laughed as she and Piper pulled in the driveway. "It's to bad that Prue didn't come with us today."

"I think she wanted too, but she knew we had been planing a day with just us for a while now."

"She still could have come." Phoebe almost pouted as they pulled into the driveway.

Piper looked over at her sister and thought back to her morning in the kitchen. Her thinking on how close Prue and Phoebe had become since they found out they were witches.

"Next time Phoebs." She said casually as they made their way up the stairs to the Manor.

Piper laughed as they got to the top of the stairs.

"What?" Phoebe looked at her sister.

"I just keep seeing that guy checking you out."

"And he wasn't looking and walked right into that pole." Phoebe laughed remembering the guy who had walked by the car when she was waiting for Piper earlier that day. He was paying more attention to her and walked right into a street pole.

Phoebe walked into the Manor as she laughed. "He was sooo embar…" she stopped in her tracks as Piper then nearly ran right into her

"Phoe… Oh my GOD!" Piper then saw why Phoebe had stopped.

Phoebe was trying everything she could to contain her laughter but she couldn't.

Prue looked up from her place on the floor to her two sisters standing there. The dust particles were raining down on her like ashes from a volcano.

Piper didn't know if she should laugh, cry or yell at Prue. The entire living room was covered in dirt and dust and her older sister was siting in the middle with it raining all over her, a broken vacuum bag in her hand.

"Prue what the _hell_ happened?" she asked her sister in a near serious tone, but her laughter was starting to come through.

Prue waved her hand back and forth to get the dust away from her, but all it did was stir it around her even more. "The bag was full so I went to change it and ... It… It just burst."

Phoebe couldn't contain it anymore. She was already laughing but now to hear her sister's tale she had to place one hand on the wall to support herself.

Piper looked at Phoebe and gave her a swat, but she too had to laugh at her sister.

Prue watched as her younger sisters stood, or tried to stand, and laughed at her. As she looked around and saw the last few particles of dust drift back to the ground she had to laugh herself. Here she was trying to help out around the house and all she did was make a bigger mess.

She stood up from the floor and started towards the foyer.

"Oh. No whoa." Piper held her hand up. "Where are you going?"

"To get a new vacuum bag to clean this mess up. Then I am going up stairs for a shower." Prue explained as she took another step forward.

"Not on your life." Piper said. You are covered in dirt in case you didn't realize that thing exploded all over you and I will not have you traipsing all over the house."

Prue looked down at herself and realize how much she got all over her, "Then how am I suppose to get upstairs for a shower?"

Phoebe laughed, "Could put you outside and hose you off." She laughed again, as Prue squinted her eyes at her.

Piper had to laugh as well, though her sister did have a good idea.

Piper turned and went into the closet and came back out. Tossing the new bag at her sister, "Well figure something out, but you are NOT walking around the house like that." She took one last look at Prue before turning towards the dining room laughing at the site she came home to of her normally in control big sister sitting on the floor having lost a battle with a vacuum cleaner bag.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue walked down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen. Taking a bottle of water from the fridge she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey. Its Mrs. Pig Pen." Phoebe laughed as she came in from the laundry room.

"Haha Phoebs." Prue looked up at her sister.

Phoebe sat at the table next to her sister.

Piper looked over at Prue, "Come on Prue you have to admit it was kind of funny."

"For you maybe. I was trying to help out and you two are standing there laughing."

"I know honey, and I thank you for it." Piper replied trying to once again hold in her laughter.

Phoebe smiled knowing Piper was trying to contain her laughter once again, "I still say we should have hosed you down outside."

Prue looked at Phoebe, "Oh really?"

"Yup."

Prue took a glance at Piper before looking back to her younger sister. "I'll hose you down."

Prue tossed her water bottle at her sister getting her wet all down her shirt.

"Not in the kitchen!" Piper cried out to her sisters. Knowing what was about to happen.

"Prue!?" Phoebe got off her chair and ran for the laundry room and outside as Prue ran after her throwing the water from her bottle at her.

Piper watched her two sisters and shook her head. "Never boring with those two."


End file.
